


Blue eyes meets Green eyes

by Taj1979



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Chicago (City), Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj1979/pseuds/Taj1979
Summary: Ian moves to Seattle and takes a job with the most elite EMT's in the state. Something is missing from his life and he has to enlist the help of a old friend to figure out what.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow burn with a lot of angst but i promise it will work out for the boys,

Today is the day, the day that I graduate from Collage, Ian thought to himself while he was looking at himself in the mirror. Today is the day that things get better. Today will be the best day of his life and no one or nothing is going to change that.

"Ian? are you ready to go" Asked Lip? "ugh.. ya lets go and get this over with" Ian Sighed. "Man, don't be like that. You are the first Gallagher to graduate from collage this is a big deal" Lip said shaking his head. " I know, its just what if I can't do this and what if I freeze while giving my speech?" Ian asked. "you got this little brother" Debbie stated as she walked into the room. Ian gave a little nod and they walked out the front door.

It was a 45min drive to the collage and in that time Ian had made himself even more nervous. "Lip I can't do this" he said, "Yes you can, you are accomplishing something that i wish i had done instead of throwing my life away by living in that Damn bar" Lip said has he side eyed Ian. "   
Lip was a alcoholic and was trying to turn his life around and nothing made Ian more proud of his brother then seeing him try to right his wrongs. "Alright little brother lets go" 

"20 mins until showtime" Debbie told him, We are going to take our places we will see soon. Just remember that you got this. His siblings both gave him hugs and walked away. 

Ian knew that this is a 1 time thing, but he hated speaking in public. It made him very nervous. The only thing that was making this a little easier is that he had the best job in the world waiting for him after he gets handed that degree. 

Ian was a EMT and was a damn good one at that. He had been working all though collage and he knew that it was just a matter of time before he could really spread his wings and make a name for himself. Life was going great for Ian, But deep down Ian was Missing something that he could not put a finger on. It was a empty feeling that made him lonely all the time. 

"ladies, gentleman and invited guest" the dean said. Ian knew that was his que to get ready to give his speech. 

"Friends, family and loved ones, Thank you all for being here! Ian started his speech and tried to remember what his brother and sister had said to him before he went on. Ian's speech was about 20 mins and had people laughing and crying by the time he was done. He thought to himself this isn't so bad as he walked off the stage. But then as he made his way off the stage something caught his eye. Someone that he thought he would never see again.

"Ian" Mandy screamed and ran towards him. Ian was so shook by her being there that he was having a hard time thinking of the words to say, Mandy gave him a huge bear hug. "Mandy.. what are you doing here"? Ian asked. "Lip called and told me that you are graduating today and I could not miss my best friends graduation" She explained. "Ian i am so proud of you" Mandy said with tears in her eyes. " Thank you for being here today" Ian said still shocked that she was here, He had not seen her in 4 years. 

Lip and Debbie had finally made there way backstage to see Ian. "awesome job, Little brother" Lip Said while pulling him into a hug. "Ian, I am so proud of you and what you have accomplish" Debbie said in tears. 

Lip had finally noticed that Mandy was standing there and turned to give her a hug but all Mandy did was give a small smile, There was history there and neither of them wanted to hash it out at Ian's graduation. "Mandy are you coming to the party tonight" Ian asked her. "I would love that Ian" Mandy said.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party after graduation. Should be a time to celebrate but for Ian its a time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence and past abuse that is mentioned

The Graduation party was in full swing by 11pm. There was people smoking weed, drinking, dancing and making out. Ian was just hanging out and pretty much minding his own business. He was not into the partying as much as he used to be. Ian could drink anyone here under the table. But that is not who is was anymore.

"Ian, please have a shot with me" Mandy asked. "No Mands i have to make that i have a clear mind tomorrow for my interview, I told you that already" Ian Explained to her. "ugh.. 1 shot is not going to mess you up" Mandy whined again and starting pouting like she was fuckin two. "fine if you stop with the fuckin pouting" Ian said. "YAY" She exclaimed. Mandy had ran back into the living room and grabbed the shots off the table and brought them back into the Kitchen and she set them down in front of ian. Ian eye'd her and she gave a small little smirk and they both took there shots. Ian knew that he had more then 1 he would be in some serious trouble. But the brown liquid just tasted so good. Mandy knew that Ian had a weakness for the alcohol and knew that he could not stop at one. This was one of the reason's that he stopped being friends with her is because they used to get in all kinds of trouble back in the day.

*******

4 Years ago:

Mandy And Ian where sitting in the Gallaghers living room watching a movie. "Ian lets go out tonight, I am so bored just sitting at home watching movies" Mandy said. "No i really don't think that is a good Idea Mandy, I have to enroll tomorrow and I don't want to be late and I want to make sure that I have enough sleep" Ian said. " please only 1 and then we will come home and I will tuck you into ,bed" Mandy said with a smile. "fine, 1 drink and then home understand? Mandy shook her head that she understood and they walked out the door.

The club was called the white bear and it was the only bar in the south side that catered to all walks of life. Mandy and Ian loved this bar because Ian could find a nice piece and So could Mandy. Mandy was the only person that knew he was gay and he wanted to keep it that way. 

"This place is hopping tonight" Mandy Exclaimed. "ya maybe we will get lucky tonight. It's been a while and I could use a really good fuck" Ian said to Mandy. Mandy Giggled at this comment because she knew that it had been a while for Him. The entered the club and went up to the bar to get drinks. It didn't take to long before they had men and women hitting on them and wanting to buy the drinks. Mandy had found a little looking man and gave Ian that toothy smile that she gave him when she was about to go home with someone. 

Ian was still looking when a gentleman when really nice brown eyes and flawless chocolate skin approached him. "hey, haven't seen you in here before" the man said to Ian. "can i buy you a drink?" He asked. Ian just nodded and they went to bar. "So whats your name?" the man asked. "what do you want it to be"? Ian replied. "Oh you want to play that game huh? well i will go first then, My name is Caleb and you are? Now Ian did not like giving his real name to people because he didn't want to get attached. So he gave them the name of Jake. "Well its nice to meet you Jake. Would you like to get out of here?" Caleb asked. Ian blushed bright red "sure". They left the bar. Ian texted Mandy to let her know that he left and would call her in a could of hours. 

They arrived at Caleb s loft. "wow this is nice, how long have you lived here?" Ian asked. Caleb didn't answered he just handed Ian a drink. Ian and Caleb drank there drinks and chatted about little things. Ian thought he was nice and good looking. Caleb moved closer to Ian, and started running his hand up and down Ian's thigh. Ian started to blush like he always did. Then It happened so fast, Caleb had a hold of Ian's throat and was pinning him to the couch. "Caleb what are you..." Caleb cut him off. Look Here you are going to do everything that i want you to do and you will like it understand" he spat. Ian was almost tears he didn't know if he was going to live or die in that moment. 

Ian was trying so hard to fight him off. But Caleb was stronger then Ian. It happened so fast that Ian didn't know what was going on until the first punch broke his nose and then the kick came just as swiftly. "You faggots need to die" Caleb screamed in Ians ear. " I cant stand you people and your lifestyles". Ian tried to move away from Caleb and call 911 but Caleb took his phone and threw it. Then everything went black..

Ian woke up a few hour later in the Alley behind the bar, he was covered in blood and only had his boxers on. He tried to get up but he couldn't due to the broken rib. Luckily a stranger walked by and saw him. "sir, please call 911 i have been attacked and need some help" Ian yelled to get the man's attention. Ian had noticed that this man had the most amazing blue eyes that he had ever seen. The man called 911 and then took off not saying anything to Ian. 

Ian was taken to the hospital, He had a broken nose, 2 broken ribs, among other injuries. Ian was able to call Mandy and let her know what was going on. Mandy got to hospital pretty quickly. "OMG. Ian i am so sorry" Mandy cried. "its okay Mandy I should have known better" ian said. "Ian, this is my fault, I sent that man over to you when he asked about you. He was the friend of the man i went home with" Mandy held her head in shame. Ian saw red, He knew that he should have but he got so mad he kick Mandy out of his room and told her never to come back. 

Present:

Ian was getting pretty wasted Ian knew he needed to stop and switch to water.

A couple hours later the party was starting to whine down and Ian knew it was time to pass out. He said his goodbyes to his friends and Mandy. 

Ian still dreams of those Blue eyes that he has not been able to get out of his mind for over 4 years.


	3. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mickey in this chapter, It takes place 4 years ago and will jump to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me. I am just getting back into writing and i am a little rusty.

4 years ago..

Fuck... Mickey thought as he walked down the ally. That was one big waste of time that asshole couldn't even give me good head" Fuck, I need to get something in my ass soon, cause i am starting to get real bitchy" Mickey thought to Himself.

"Mandy are you home?" Mickey yelled when he got home. "Mandy isn't here" yelled Iggy. "well where did she go" Mickey asked his brother? " Fuck if i know, she left with some guy. She said she would be back later" "okay shithead I am going to bed" Mickey said as he walked down to his room. Mickey has never meet any of Mandy s friends and that was fine with him. He just wished she would be safer. 

Mickey tossed and turn him his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Maybe if jacked off that would help sleep but he knew that iggy could come in at anytime and he didn't want his brother seeing what his was watching since no one in his family knew he has gay. and if they ever found out he would be beaten within a inch of his life. 

Terry was the worst of the worst when it came to beatings that is why none of his kids crossed him. Now there where times that Mickey would take the punches and kicks to protect his siblings because he could not handle watching the younger ones get hurt. So he always put himself in the crossfire. Mickey wished his father would just disappear, then they all could be free. 

Mickey finally got to sleep when he heard the yelling, "well where the fuck is she" Terry yelled. Mickey flew out of bed and ran into the living room. Terry looked at mickey and spat at him, "where the fuck is she? Mickey knew who he was talking about but he just shrugged and said I don't know. That was the wrong answer. Terry flew at mickey and held him by the throat, Mickey could smell the whiskey on his dads breath. "you go and fuckin find her or you wont see your 20th Birthday" Terry whispered in mickey ear. All mickey could was nod his head and terry let him go. mickey collected his shoes and coat and ran out the door. 

The was one bar that he knew she would be at and he hoped that she was still there. Mickey walked into the white bear and took a look around. "fuck" mickey thought she was not there. God Damn it where the fuck did she go. He had missed Mandy by about 10 mins. As Mickey was turning around to leave, someone knocked into him and he turned around to say something to the person and that is when his breath was knocked out of him by the sight of bright green eyes. 

Green eyes was leaving with a man that has shit colored eyes. Mickey closed his eyes for a minute before he opened and the men was gone. Mickey sighed and walked up to the bar and got a whiskey. "Hey you come here often" The man said to mickey look over to him. "i know your not talking to me" Mickey said. " ya baby i am" the man looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Well look else where you old fuck, I am not interested" Mickey glared. " oh come on just one little kiss" The man leaned in and that is when mickey punched in the face. "No means No Asshole" Mickey said as he was getting up from the bar with his drink. 

Mickey found a empty booth in the back, he was hopping that green eyes would come back. After a couple of hours he decided that he wasn't coming back and decided to leave and head for home. he knew terry would be passed out by now and Mickey would be able to sneak in the house without Mandy. 

As Mickey was walking down the ally he saw what looked like a body behind the dumpster. Mickey didn't think anything about it cause people where passing out behind them all the time. But The he heard a faint yell, Please call 911. Mickey stopped in his tracks and turned around and saw green eyes. He has very badly beaten and bleeding from all over. " FUCK" mickey said in his head. He took his phone out and called 911. Green eyes stared at him for a min before he passed out. Mickey waited until the cops got there and they had him loaded into the ambulance. Mickey wanted to stay with him but he knew he had to get home. 

Mandy came home a few hours later in tears.. "Mick? You sleeping?" Mandy asked. "No, where the fuck where you?" Mickey asked. Then he saw Mandy in tears he asked what the matter was and she just shook her head and laid down with her twin brother. She never did tell Him what was wrong that night.

Present day:

Mickey was living in Seattle. He was offered a job and money to move there. He loved Seattle because he was 1500 miles away from his abusive father and brothers. Iggy lived with him in Seattle because he was the one brother that always had his back no matter what. Iggy found out Mickey was gay about 3 1/2 years ago and helped him get away. Mandy lived next door to mickey and iggy. She moved here about 1 year ago because her modeling job relocated her. 

Mickey was seeing a man named Ryan. Him and Ryan were pretty close. Mickey could not bring himself to Love Ryan but he was very fond of him. The reason that Mickey could he love him is because of the green eyes.


	4. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out that the EMT job is in Seattle and tells him family and friends he is moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I am still working on the editing as i post so bare with me.

Ian slowly walked up to the station. Still hung over from the party the night before. His head was pounding and so was his heart cause he really needed this job. It meant more money and it meant that he could start his life over. 

" Ian, Its nice to meet you please have a seat" captain Johnson said. "Thanks" Ian replied. " so lets get started" Captain Johnson said as he clapped his hands together. Ian sat there and answered all the questions that he was asked. They went over his job with the Station and read his co-workers statements on why Ian would be best for this job. After about a hour the interview was over and the captain shook his hand and let him out. 

Ian was nervous because they could tell that he was hungover or at least that is what he thought. He wanted this job so bad. As Ian walked home, praying and wishing that they would call him. He got a text from Mandy.

Mandy: Hey Ian! How did the interview go? 

Ian: I am not sure because i am still hungover and I think they could tell.

Mandy: You got this. 

Ian: thanks :)

Mandy: I am flying out tonight, I would like to come over and visit you one more time before I head home, Would that be okay?

Ian: Ya, I guess!

Mandy: Great. see you soon.

Ian was not sure if he wanted to hang with Mandy again, They still have not talked about that night 4 years ago when Ian was assaulted. Ian knew that he would need to talk to her about it, Because he really did miss his best friend. As Ian thought about this his phone rang:

"Hello"  
"Hi, May I speak with Ian Gallagher?"  
"This is Ian, How can help you?"  
This is Captain Marcus from station 19 in Seattle and we would like to welcome you to the Family"  
"HOLY SHIT, Im..sorry. What did you say? Ian was shocked at the call.  
Captain Marcus Laughed and repeated what he said. "Ian, Pack your bags and give your family hugs cause you are coming to Seattle" we have already sent your airplane and hotel instructions. We will see you in 3 days.   
" Thank you, thank you" Ian hung up he was so excited. It seems like he could not get home Fast enough. 

"Lip, Debbie anyone home?" Ian Yelled as he walked in to the house. "we are in the kitchen" Lip Yelled. Ian Ran into the Kitchen and swooped Debbie up in a great big hug.. "What. What is going on Ian" Debbie asked? "I got the job" Ian said excitedly. "I'am moving to Seattle to be a elite EMT with the best in the country". Ian told them " OMG.. Ian that's amazing and exciting all the same time" Lip was so excited for his Little brother. " When do you leave" Debbie Asked. "In 3 days, I need to get packed" Holy Shit this is really happening...

Ian was in his room Packing when Mandy walked in. "What are you doing?" She asked. Ian jumped at the sound of her voice. "oh, Mandy you scared me" Ian said. "Again what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Mandy asked again. "Yes, I got the job and I leave for Seattle in 3 days" Now when Ian told this To Mandy her face went pale. She Knew that he was interviewing for a new job but she didn't know that it was in the same state as her and her brothers. "Mandy whats wrong, You look like you have seen a ghost" Ian asked puzzled. "oh its nothing, I thought you said you where moving to Seattle?" She asked. "I am, that is where my new job is. Is that a problem?" Ian asked. Now Ian Knew that Mandy lived on the west coast but she never told him where she lived. "Ian, there is something that we need to talk about" She said. "Okay?" Ian said. "Ian, I live in Seattle well about 2 hours from there. I have lived there for a while now. But i am not the only one from the south side that lives there. My brothers mickey and Iggy live there as well" She Explained. " "okay, you know that i have never met any of your brothers, so why would that bother me? Thats great that you live there that means I will have a friend to help me". Ian should have thought about what he said before he said it because they still have not spoken about that night all those years ago. and He was not sure if he wanted to now. All Ian knew was he cared about Mandy and he wanted to be friends like they used to be. 

Mandy Did not know what to do or say. She just looked at Ian and smiled. "well do you want some help with packing or? She asked Ian. "sure that would be great!" Ian said with a smile. 

Mandy Helped Ian pack up his room, As they chatted about the weather and what there was to do in Seattle. They both knew that they really didn't want to bring up the past, so they just enjoyed each other friendship the way it was now. "Mandy, can I give you a ride to the airport?" Ian Asked. "I would love that" Mandy said. Great, Lets get going.   
Mandy and Ian left for the airport, while they were in the car Ian glanced over at Mandy and Saw a tear fall from her face. "Hey, whats with the waterworks?" Ian asked. Mandy turned to look at him " Ian I am so so sorry for what happened to you all those years ago. I just didn't know" She said crying now in hard sobs. " Mandy It was a long time ago and I have been in therapy and I have learned to move on. And i should have never told you to get out that night, I should have listen to you when you told me you where sorry" "I forgive you Mandy and I hope that you can forgive me for being so mean and cruel to you" "I love you Mandy you are still and always will be my best friend. Mandy looked at Ian with so much love in her eyes, she was so happy that they had this talk. 

" Ian, I love you and Please reach out to me when you get to Seattle. I would love for you meet my brothers and for all of us to be a family. And with that Mandy got out the car and walked to her gate. Ian was not sure if he would ever see her again cause from what he knew Seattle was a pretty big city. 

Ian drove back home feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Ian walked up the front steps and went to his room and crashed hard. Ian slept for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	5. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian arrives in Seattle and things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is when Ian sees Mickey.

"Mickey" Ryan yelled from the Kitchen. "What is it.. Fuck you know how loud you are"? Mickey asked As he walked into the kitchen. "sorry i was not sure if you where awake yet or not. Breakfast is done and I wanted to make sure that you had something to eat before you went to the station today" Ryan said. "ya, Ya i get it" Mickey said. Mickey sat down at the table to eat when Mandy came walking in the back door. "Hey boys, what are you up to?" Mandy asked. " Why are you so Damned happy this morning? Mickey asked. Mandy laughed and said " today is the day my best friend is coming to live in Seattle and I am so excited. Do either of you want to come with me to the airport to meet him?" Mandy asked? "No both boys said at the same time" I have to get work and I have to get to the station to work on the broken down rig" Mickey told his sister. "Hey don't pout, i will meet the best friend another day, just have a lot of shit going on right now" Mickey said as he Leaned down and Kissed Ryan on the cheek. " I have to get going, I will see you all later" And with that mickey left for work. 

Ian was just landing when he received a text from Mandy.

Mandy: I am here, let me know when you get to the baggage claim :)  
Ian: Great, I am just getting off the plane now. See you soon. 

Ian was walking around the Airport trying to find the baggage claim, when he heard a high pitch Scream. He turned around and that is when Mandy jumped into his arms. "Ian, I am so glad that you are here. Its been a long 3 days" Mandy exclaimed. "Mands, Its only been 3 days and we have talked every night so its not that big of a deal! Ian told his best friend. "Come on lets get you to your hotel, and then we can go get dinner" Mandy said taking Ian's Hand. They walked out of the Airport and got into Ian's rental car and Drove to his Hotel.   
Mandy let me take a shower and then i will be ready to go. He said to Mandy as she was flipping though the TV. Okay! She said. 

Ian and Mandy where leaving the Hotel and Walking to a diner that is just down the road from the hotel. When they entered the diner, it smelled so good like fresh baked pies and cakes. Ian and Mandy where seated and there orders where taken. "So when do you start your first day? Mandy Asked. "I start tomorrow but I wanted to do by there today and get the feel of things and meet my New captain" Ian Said. "great, Mandy said I will go with you. Ian smiled at his Friend. There food arrived and they eat in Silence. Once they where finished they Tipped there waitress and walked out the door.

Okay, Lets go meet your Team shall we" Mandy said, She took ian's arm and they walked to Station 19. 

"Hello" Ian called out when they got to the station. Captain Marcus stepped out from behind the rig he was working on. "Hello?" the captain asked. " Hi, I am ian gallager and i am your new EMT" :oh yes, Its so great to meet you" Captain Marcus said and shook Ian's hand. "I was not excpecting you until tomorrow" he said. "I know I am just so excited to start that i wanted to come in early and introduce myself" Ian Smiled. " I like a eager worked Ian" Lets show you and your Girlfriend around shall we. This made mandy giggle and Ian turn beet red. " oh She is just a friend" Ian replied. The captain just smiled and showed them the station. 

"Team, I would like you all to meet Ian, Ian will be joining the ranks of EMT'S. He is coming from the Chicago and I want you all to make him feel welcome" the captain told the team. Ian will be starting tomorrow. And I will need someone show him around tomorrow, Any takers? Captain asked the crew. "I can do it" Charlie said. "great thank you Charlie" captain. Alright Ian we will see you tomorrow. 

Mandy Dropped Ian off at his Hotel. She had to go get ready for work. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow" Mandy Shouted as she walked down the street. Ian was not tired just yet and wanted to grab a beer so he walked down to the hotel front counter and asked the lady if she knew of any good bars. She told him there was one right down the road that had great food and good beer. Ian thanked her and walked out the door.

Ian walked into the bar, and sat at the counter, He ordered a whiskey sour and a sandwich. When his drink and food came Ian put his head down and ate in peace. When he was finished he asked for the bill and got up ready to pay and as he turned around to grab his jacket, he was met with those amazing blue eyes that he has never been able to get out of his head. "HOLY SHIT" Ian said in a whisper "it's you" Ian said. " Excuse me" Mickey looked at him With a puzzled look on his face. Ian Turned bright red and Rushed past him not knowing what to say. Mickey walked to the bar and asked the man that was there " do you know who that was?". The Bartender shook his head and walked away. 

Ian felt like he could not catch his breath. What the Fuck! Ian thought, is it possible that the man that saved his life all those years ago just walked into a bar that he was at. Ian wanted to go back into the bar and speak with this man and find out if he was the one. Ian pulled himself together and walked back to the front of the bar. Then ians heart sank when he saw the man with blue eyes had his arms wrapped around someone else..

Ian turned and walked away with tears in his eyes...


	6. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Mickey not recognize Ian?

Ian ran and ran, Not knowing if he would ever stop running. He Finally made it back to hotel room and fell to his knees. Hard sobs were rippling from his chest and he didn't know if he would ever stop. Ian finally cried himself to sleep that night. Dreaming of blue Eyes..

Ian Woke the next morning on the floor. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. Laying in that ally and having those intense blue eyes staring at him, Pleading with him not to die. Ian knew that the man he saw last night was the man from the Ally in Southside Chicago. He wanted to find him and ask him but after he saw him wrapped around someone else he knew that he couldn't. As Ian sat on the floor his alarm went off signaling that it was time to get up for work. Ian Slowly pulled himself together and walked to work. 

"hey Ian" Charlie greeted him. "Hey Charlie how is the morning going" Ian said trying to hide his sadness. " Oh its kinda slow but it should pick up soon with morning rush hour starting" Charlie said. "Ian are you alright you seem not a happy and bubbly as yesterday? Charlie asked. "Ya I am good, just a little homesick that is all" Ian Said. "Okay well lets get you ready for your first day" Charlie said walking with Ian to the lockers. "This is your locker and all your gear is in there. Why don't you take a minute and get dressed and I will meet you in the bay and we can go over the rigs and get ready for Captain Marcus" Charlie said as he walked away. " Okay, thanks be back in a min" Ian replied. Ian walked into the dressing room and changed into his work clothes. After Ian was dressed and was walking out into the bay. Charlie met him and walked him around to meet the Firefighters and the other EMT'S that he did not meet yesterday. All of Ian's co-workers where pretty awesome and damn some of them were hot! And if Ian was not obsessing over blue eyes he might actually try to get on one. 

Captain Marcus came out of his office and did the morning news with the teams. " As Most of you know we are down a rig but i have been told that it should be finished by the end of the day today. I will keep everyone updated." Captain stated. Just as Captain was finishing up with there assignments a call come in. 3 car pileup on 1-5, aide car requested. "well that's us Ian. You ready to get the show on the road" Charlie asked with a smile. "Yes lets go save some lives" Ian said feeling a little better. The all got into the Ambulance and heading to the crash. Once they arrived Ian and Charlie jumped into action. The Treated the wounded that did not need to go to the hospital and loaded up the women that need a surgery. Once everything was secure, they we dismissed back to the station. 

Once back at the station Ian was finishing up the last of the paperwork, when he heard the ding of the front door. he didn't look up because he knew that either charlie or one of the others would speak with the person that just walked in. But he was wrong, The Older man walked over to were Ian was sitting doing his paperwork and Ian looked up and his heart sank.. Staring right at him was none other then blue eyes himself. Ian was trying to find the words but all he could do was open and close his month. "hey" Mickey said "can you tell me where i can find the captain" mickey said as he ran this thumb across this bottom lip. Ian just pointed to the office behind him. "Thanks Red" Mickey said with a smirk.   
Ian didn't know what to do, He wanted to turn his eyes away from the man but he just couldn't. Mickey walked away and Ian watched him and thought to himself "damn that ass" Ian's own pants grew a little tighter as mickey walked away. Ian sat there for a moment as the man was gone from his eye sight. 

Ian slowly got up after he finished his paperwork and went to find Charlie. "hey Charlie do you the man that just walked into Captains office"? Ian asked. "He is the mechanic that works on the rigs. I don't know what his name is, Why are you interested in him" Charlie asked with a smirk. "No, I was just wondering" Ian Lied. 

Ian was finishing up his day when blue eyes walked back to where he was sitting. "see you later red" this caught Ian off guard and he just said ya. And watched as blue eyes walked out the door. If Ian had any doubts that this was not the man from 4 years ago he didn't anymore. He needed to get back to his hotel and text Mandy, she would know what to do. 

Ian left for the day, and as he walked out of the station he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Mandy:

Ian: hey what are you up tonight? I kinda need to speak with you about something?

Mandy: I am sorry I have to work tonight but I can come by in the morning, 

Ian: ya that would great we can go grab some breakfast at that diner.

Mandy: Great I will be there about 6am. 

Ian: Okay see you then. 

"Ryan you home? Mandy? Iggy? Anyone"? Mickey yelled when he come in the front door. No one was home and he was actually relieved. He had just had the most overwhelming 24 hours in his life and he just needed a min to reflect. "Damn it" Mickey thought about the Green Eyes from the bar last night and then seeing him again this morning. Mickey knew who this person was but what he didn't know is why was he in Seattle. The last time Mickey had seen Green eyes was in that ally 4 years ago. Mickey really thought that he had gotten over him but when he saw him in the bar the other night all the memories came rushing back. Mickey didn't know what to do and there was really no one that he could talk to about this. 

Mickey you home?" Mandy yelled from the living room. "ya i am in here" Mickey said from the kitchen. "Hey, what time do you have to be at the station tomorrow? Mandy asked. "8 am why"? Mickey asked. "Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast so you can meet Ian" Mandy asked her brother knowing that he would not say no to her. "If I have to" Mickey said. "Yes you have to. I really want you to meet him. Since he has been my best friend for 10 years and you have never met him" Mandy said as she walked out the door to go to work. "Ugh.. I guess i better head to bed now since is after 11 and now I have to get up @ 5:30am to meet this mysterious best friend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @TiffyAJ79  
> Follow me on inst: tiffytaz1979


	7. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to breakfast with his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys, we are in for a bumpy ride with our boys at least 4 chapters.

"What the Fuck" Mickey groaned when his alarm went off at 5:30am this morning. " Asshat get up lets go" I told Ian we would be there by 6am". Mandy yelled from the living room. " Fuck" Fine let me take a quick shower. Mickey yelled back. Mickey jumped in the shower and was out within 5 mins. He was not looking forward to going to breakfast this morning, especially how little sleep he go last night. " LET'S GO NOW, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Mandy was really pissed now. Fine Lets go. Mickey and Mandy headed to the diner.

Fuck, why did I agree to have breakfast so early in the Morning. Ian thought to himself. He barley slept last night cause every time he closed his eyes, visions of crystal blue eyes were swimming around his head. As Ian sat and waiting for Mandy to show up, He was still thinking about the blue eyes that cut though him like razor blades. Ian was lost in his thoughts when the waitress came over and asked if he wanted more coffee. "Sure, thank you" Ian Said still lost in his thoughts. She smiled at him and walked away. Just then Ian Saw Mandy and another person walk in the door...

"Mickey, what the fuck? why did you stop" Mandy asked as she ran into the back of her brother. " Nothing, thought I saw someone I knew" Mickey said with his eyes glued to the green eyes sitting in front of him drinking his coffee. Mickey took a step back so he was walking just behind Mandy with his head down. "Well watch where you are walking". 

"Ian" Mandy said and just as Ian looked up he was met with those blue eyes, Black hair, tattoos and that Ass and he suddenly could not breath. "Ian, I so happy that you made it this early, I am sorry we are late but this asshat had to shower before we left the house" Mandy explained while she was still hugging Ian. "Ian, I would like you to meet my brother Mickey. Mickey this is Ian" Mandy introduced the boys and they just looked at each of. Green eyes Meets Blues eyes. " Uh, Hey Ian nice to finally meet you" Mickey held out his hand to Ian. "Uh, Ya thanks" Ian shook Mickeys hand and quickly dropped it like he had been burned. The shock that went coursing thought Ian was almost to much to Bare.

They all sat down Mandy and Ian on one side of the table and Mickey on the other. Ian tried to look away from mickey to keep his focus on Mandy,. " How was work last night Mandy"? Ian asked very aware of Mickey looking him up and down. " Oh you know it was work, I hate working the graveyard shift but it pays well" Mandy was going on about her night but Ian was only half listening to what she was saying. Since mickey was still just staring, He wished he would talk or something. "Uh, Mands I think that i am going to take off, I still need to get home and grab my stuff for work today" Mickey said in a hurry. And before Ian or Mandy could say anything Mickey was out the door and halfway down the ally before he felt himself starting to get sick. Mickey leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. "Your being a Bitch suck it up" He said to himself. Ian was My sister best friend and he was the one that mickey saved all those years ago. Mickey fell to his knees and let the tears fall down to the ground. 

"Hey, Mands" Ya Ian?" How long has mickey lived in Seattle he asked her. " About 3 1/2 years, he moved here to start his life over because he had nothing going for him in Chicago and plus our father is a piece of shit and used Mickey has a human punching bag. She explained to Ian, "Why do you ask?" "Just wondering" Ian said as he was deep in thought.

Mandy let out a Yawn, " Hey if you don't mind I am going to head home, Why don't you come over for dinner one night this week?" "Suure... Ian Said " What day do you have off? Mandy asked Ian. "I am off tomorrow and the day after, I have to work today" Great then come over tomorrow and you can meet Ryan and Iggy! She said as she turned to leave the diner. Ian sat there for what seemed like forever. He wondered who Ryan and Iggy where. Most likely 2 more brothers. 

Ian Headed into the Station a little early to get caught up on some paperwork. When he arrived he was the only EMT there the others have not come in yet and the overnight crew was out on a call. Ian went to his desk and stated his Morning routine. Ian was half way though his paperwork and he felt someone standing in from of him. Ian slowly looked up and jumped a little when he saw who it was. Standing there in front of him was Mickey.. "What are you doing here" Ian asked " I work here, I need to finish working on the rig today, can you tell me what time the Captain is going to in today?" Mickey asked. " he should be in in about a hour" Ian explained. "Thanks" Mickey said as he was walking away.

"Hey Ian" Hows your morning? Charlie said, Its okay" Ian said. What is with the Frowning face this morning Then? Charlie asked. "I am fine and I am ready to work, I know what my priorities are" Ian said. Okay, I was just asking. So today we are just going to be hanging out at the station because there is another rookie starting and they want to get him on the rig and since our other rig is still not Fixed" Charlie explained to Ian. "Great" Ian Smiled. Ian really did not want to sit around the station all day, He wanted to get out and clear his head about everything that had happened this morning. And also having Mickey so close but yet so far Ian was having a hard time Breathing.


	8. Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian finally talk. not the talk that mickey wanted to have but they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter will not be every long.

Every where he looks he sees ian. Ian does not even look in his direction, and Mickey can feel the pain that is rising in his chest again. he pushes his hands into his eyes to stop the tears that are starting again. What the fuck is wrong with me Mickey asked himself. He cried this morning after running out the diner and again as he was walking home to get ready to go to work. "Your turning into a little bitch" Mickey thought to himself. "Hey Mickey do you think that this rig will be done today or?" Captain asked him. "Yes, i am almost finished". Mickey told him. 

Mickey was finishing up his work and finally got the rig fixed. He went a reported that he was finished to the captain. will He was walking to the office, he saw Ian leaning against the door frame. Mickey stopped for a minute just to take and minute and stare at the Beautiful man that was standing in from of him. Mickey may have been starting a little to long because Ian suddenly turned around and was staring right at mickey. Mickeys Heart jumped into this throat. "Hey, Mickey" Ian said quietly. "Hey" Mickey said has he walked past Ian holding his breath. " The work is all done cap. If there is any other problems please call the shop and they will send someone to help. Mickey didn't realize the Ian was standing about a foot away from him until he turned around and about bumped into him. "Sorry" Mickey heard ian saw under his breath. Mickey just wanted to get out of there. 

Mickey grabbed his tools and was walking fast to get out of the station and far away from ian as fast as he could. But that did't quite work the way we wanted. Ian was standing against the wall outside almost like he was waiting for him. Mickey tried his hardest to not notice Ian, But Ian stepped right in front of him, stopping Mickey in his tracks. 

"Mickey can I speak with you please" Ian asked 

"What do you want to talk about Ian?" Mickey said

"I Just wanted to tell you thank you" Ian Said

"For what?" Mickey asked him knowing what Ian was talking about. 

"thank you for finding me 4 years ago" Ian started and before he could saying anything else Mickey raised his hand to stop him. 

"Man, You don't have to thank me, I am just glad that i was there. I do have 1 request please do not tell Mandy that i was one that found you" Mickey pleaded with his eyes. Mickey did not want to start crying again like he did this morning thinking about that night 4 years ago when he found Ian Broken in the ally. 

"okay Mickey I won;t I just wanted to tell you thank you" Ian said as he walked away, 

Mickey started walking back to his house when he felt arms come around him. He turned around to see Ian grabbing him and pulling him into a Hug. Thank you for saving my life mickey. Ian said breathing in Mickey's scent. The hug ended as fast as it started. Ian Turned and walked away. " What the fuck just happened" Mickey said to himself. Mickey skin was on fire and he didn't understand why. 

Mickey walked home and when he came into the house, He didn't say anything to anyone even though all eyes where one him. He just went into his room and sank down with his head in his hands.


	9. Dinner at Mandys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real. Ian Goes to dinner at mandy's

Mandy: Ian dinner is going to be at 6pm At my house.

Ian: Okay, do I need to bring anything?

Mandy: Just yourself. I Had my brothers get everything that I need.

Ian: See you soon Mandy. 

Ian was so nervous because he knew that Mickey was going to be there and he was not sure if he wanted to see him again. Ian's Skin was still tingling from the hug yesterday. But Ian just walked away from that man, he is still finding it hard to not think about him. 

Ian walked to Mandy's apartment, his heart was racing he didn't know how this was going to go,. Mickey didn't want Mandy to know what he was the one that saved Ian. And that Ian pretty much owed Mickey his life. Please let this night go well. He was nervous also because he was going to meet 2 more brothers and he wanted them to like him.  
Ian walked up the steps to the apartment and knocked on the door.

The Door opened and he was met with blue eyes. "hey Mick" Ian said. "hey" Mickey said rubbing his thumb across this bottom lip. Ian noticed that he does this when he is nervous. It was kinda Sexy but Ian would never tell him that. "Come on In can I get you a beer?" Mickey asked. " Ya thanks". "Ian your here" Mandy said as she pulled Ian into a hug. "hey Mands, "Smells good in here. Did you actually cook or?' Ian asked Mandy with a smirk on his face knowing that Mandy can't cook. "No asssface, I ordered Pizza" Mandy said. Ian laughed at Mandys sour face. "Come in and meet the boys" Mandy said. Ian followed Mandy into the kitchen.

Iggy this is Ian. Ian this my brother Iggy. He moved with us when we left Chicago. "Hey, Ian" Iggy said with a nod. "This is Ryan" Mandy said. "Oh are you another brother" Ian asked taking in the site of Ryan he didn't look like the others So he was not sure. Ryan made a little Laugh "No haha, I am mickeys boyfriend" Ryan said as he walked over to mickey and put his arm around the dark haired man. Mickey could not look at Ian in the face. "Awesome, well its nice to meet you Ryan" Ian said with just little bit of fire in his words. "well now that everyone knows each other lets have some pizza and catch up" Mandy said grabbing Ian's arm and leading him into the living room. 

They all sat around the Coffee table eating pizza and chatting. Well Mandy and Ryan were talking. Mickey sat in silence just watched Ian, And Ian watched Mickey. It was like they where eye fucking each other for most of the night. Ian felt himself getting pretty buzzed. Mandy got up and turned the radio on. "Ian come dance with me" Mandy said. " I don't think that is such a good idea Mands" Ian Said as the tips of ears turned red. " Please like old times" Mandy whined. " Ugh, Fine" Ian said as Mandy was pulling him up to his feet. 

Mickey just sat back and watched Ian the way his body with Mandy. And he felt jealously shot though him. "Ryan, you want to dance with me"? Mickey stuck his hand out to his Boyfriend. Ryan Blushed and took Mickey's hand. Just as a slow song came on. Mickey pulled Ryan close and Ian And Mandy where still attached at the hip. They started moving and as they turned around Mickey and Ian found themselves staring at each other. Mickey tried to move Ryan closer to Ian without Ryan noticing. Once they were so close that Ian could hear Mickeys breath. Mickey did something that he should not have done, He very carefully reached out and touched Ian fingertips with his, Ian's head shot up and stared at mickey like he had just been shocked with a Taser. Every nerve in Ian's body came Alive. 

The song Changed again and this time Mandy wanted to dance Ryan. Ryan looked at mickey like are you okay with his? "haha, Ya Man its fine" Mickey said. " But that means I get to dance with Ian" Mickey said straight faced not to let on that this is what Mickey wanted to do all long. Ryan Shrugged and went to dance with Mandy. Mickey held his hand out to ian, "Care to dance" Mickey asked Shyly. " Uh , Sure" Ian Said blushing again. 

Mickey pulled Ian into him. Ian felt Mickey's warm body as soon as they connected. "Just Breath" Mickey Whispered to Ian. " I am trying, you kinda make it hard" Ian said. They started to dance and Mickey Whispered in Ian's Ear "You are very sexy, you know that" Ian took in a sharp Breath. he didn't know what to say. The song was starting to wine down and Ian knew that they would have to part, Ian didn't want to let go, But then he remembered Ryan. "Mick you will have to let me go" Ian said. Mickey held him a little bit tighter before the song ended. Ryan Came over and stepped in. "May I have my boyfriend back" He smiled at Ian. Ian just nodded and walked away. 

FUCK.... Was the only word that was running though mickey's head right now. He didn't want to let go of Ian, Maybe it was the whiskey but Ian felt right in his arms. Mickey Pushed Ryan away just little bit and Ryan leaned down to kiss Mickey. Mickey Kissed him back knowing that Ian was still watching. Mickey Heard the Sharp intake of Breath from Ian. " Hey Mandy I am going to head home. I am suddenly not feeling so well" Ian whispered to Mandy. " Okay Ian, You sure you don't want to stay you can sleep in the guest room?' "no I will be okay walking home" He said as he made eye contact with mickey. " Okay text me when you get home so I know that you made it home. " I will" Love you mands Ian whispered in her ear before he left. 

Ian barley made it down the front steps when he heard his name. Ian turned around and saw Mickey standing in the doorway. Mickey Ran down the Steps and pulled Ian in and kissed him with so much emotion Ian didn't know what to do, he wanted to pull Mickey into a deeper kiss but as quick as it started it ended. Ian just looked at Mickey. Ian then stepped back and looked at mickey. "WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND" Ian said and took off towards his own Apartment. Ian ran up the steps and sank to his knees in front of his door letting the tears fall.. Mickey watched Ian run away.. FUCK...


	10. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a kiss in the last chapter.. but remember that Mickey has a boyfriend and there is a new rookie at the station :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise that these boys are going to start working there shit out. Just little bit more.

Ian woke up the next morning feeling like he has been in a Bar fight and lost. Ian was happy that he had the day off but he still wanted to go to the station since the new rookie was starting today and he wanted to meet him since they are both new it will be nice that he not the only one still learning. 

Ian got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. As he made his way to the kitchen he heard a knock on his door. He thought it was room service but it was a little early for them to be there. Ian walked to the door and opened it and there stood the man that he could not get out of his mind. "Mickey what are you doing here?" Ian asked " I needed to see you, I can't stop thinking about that kiss last night" Mickey said. "are you going to let me in or what. "come in" Ian opened the door wider so mickey could come in. Mickey entered Ian's room and noticed that Ian only had a pair of boxers on. He ran his eyes up and down Ian;s body and he froze when he saw the Scars on Ian abs and waistline. Mickey moved closer to Ian and he held out a hand showing Ian what he was about to do. Ian just nodded. Mickey touched the Scars ever so lightly with his fingertips. it sent a shiver down Ian's spine and straight to his Dick. Mickey didn't notice yet he was still lightly touching Ian's Body. Ian couldn't handle anymore and he snapped Mickey up and pressed his Lips to Mickeys soft pink lips. Mickey grabbed the back of Ian's head and passionately kissed ian back. 

Ian Could feel Mickey's hard-on though his Jeans, It was turning him on with the moans that was coming from mickeys throat. "Ian, I want you, I need you, I can't stop myself anymore when i am around you" Mickey said in-between kisses. Ian pulled back remembering that Mickey has a boyfriend. "Fuck Mick! We can't do this. You have a Fucking Boyfriend" Ian said with sadness in his voice. "I know, but you are all I think about" Mickey said. "damn it Mickey" Ian stepped closer to Mickey. " You don't know how long I have been waiting for you and then when I find you Not only are you my best friends brother but you have a boyfriend. I can't do this mick" Ian explained. Mickey dropped his eyes, because yet again the tears were creeping in the corners of his eyes. "I should go" Mickey said to Ian. "Mick wait" But Ian's words froze in his throat. Mickey just turned and walked out the door. Ian was in the shower, trying to wash the feeling of Emptiness away. But the thoughts of mickey kept creeping in to his thoughts. Ian couldn't help but think about Mickeys soft lips and blues eyes! those thoughts went straight to his Cock. Ian reached down and grab the base of his cock, He started to stroke himself slowly at first and then faster while he thoughts were filled mickey his month, he eyes fuck... he ass, Ian wanted to ride that ass so bad.. Ian stroked his cock harder and harder until he was spilled over the top of hands and on the walls of the shower. FUCK.. Ian breathed has he leaned in the wall trying to catch his breath. As Ian got dressed, all he could think about is that Mickey was in Seattle and he had a boyfriend. That means that he would never be with him the way Ian wanted him to be. But he would settle to for friendship for now. Ian: Mandy do you think I could have Mickeys Number? Mandy: for what? Ian: just in case I need him to do some work around the station? Ian Lied Mandy: Doesn't your cap have that information? Ian: ya but cap is not always here. Mandy: Fine. 555-234-2223 Ian: thank you. Ian now has Mickey's number, He still not sure if he wants to use it. but he has it. He headed to the station in hopes to lose himself in his work even though today was Ian's day off. Ian walked into the Station and ran right into the new Rookie. Ian could not believe his eyes.. It was Ryan, Mickey' boyfriend. "Hmm Hi Ryan" Ian said " Oh hey Ian, I didn't know that you worked at this station?" Ryan Said. "Uh ya, started last week" Ian said. " That's great you can help me learn the ropes" Ryan Smiled at Ian.. Ian was absolutely fucked!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please me comments and kudos. I love the feedback


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!!! the new EMT is ryan

Ian was still in shock that Ryan was the new EMT at the station. He was seeing red! He knew what he had to..

Ian: Mickey?  
Mickey: Who the fuck is this?  
Ian: It's Ian, we need talk NOW!  
Mickey: How did you get my number?  
Ian: Mandy! Did you read what I said?  
Mickey: Okay, What do we need to talk about?  
Ian: DID YOU KNOW?  
Mickey: know what? And what is with the shouty capitals?  
Ian: Did you know about Ryan getting hired at my Station? the shouty capitals is because i am Pissed.

Ian waited for a reply but it didn;t come until about a hour later. 

Mickey: Yes...  
Ian: WTF Mick!! You could have told me. 

Mickey knew that Ryan got hired at Station 19. But he didn't have it in his heart to tell Ian cause he know he would be pissed like he was now. Fuck. This was not good. 

Ian: Mickey???  
Mickey: I am sorry :(  
Ian: that is all you have to say?  
Mickey: what do you want me to say? Would it have it made a difference?  
Ian: I don't know. can you meet me for coffee? I am at the Diner?  
Mickey: Ya I will be there in about 10 mins. 

Ian sat in the Diner drinking his coffee waiting for mickey to show up. Mickey walked in the diner in about 10 mins And walked over to were Ian was sitting. "Hi" Mickey said as he dropped his eyes. Ian looked up at mickey and mickey could see that he was pissed. "are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there? Ian Asked " I don't know yet, It depends on how pissed you are at me right now" Mickey said in a whispered tone. "well I am not going to rip your head off if that is what waiting for" Ian Said shaking his head. Mickey slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table from Ian. 

"So when where you going to tell me? Before or after you came to my hotel and shoved your tongue down my throat? Ian Hissed. Mickey stared at those Green eyes with the red rims, Mickey knew that Ian had been crying. "Ian Listen Ryan told me last night right before you got there" Mickey explained, "I was mad but acted happy cause i knew that this is what he wanted for so long" Mickey continued "but that meant that he was going to around you all the time and that crushed me because i want to be the one that is around you all the time" Mickey said. "Ian..." Ian snapped his head up from his coffee, So you knew when i came over for dinner and you didn't tell me? This is just getting better and better" Ian rolled his eyes. " what did you want me to do Ian? Mickey asked in a quite tone. They sat there for what seemed like a lifetime before either of them spoke. "Mickey, you should have told me. cause do you know how hard this is going to be for me. Especially since I have.." Ian didn't finish that sentence. " Since you have what? Mickey looked at him. He knew what Ian was going to say cause it's the words that Mickey wanted to tell Ian for the last 4 years. " I can't Mick. This was a mistake" Ian said. "Nothing I do in my life is mistake Ian. Do you really think that me finding you in that Ally 4 years was a coincidence? I was supposed to be there that night, I was supposed to meet you. I felt it the minute you looked up at me broken". Mickey said. "Are we really going to talk about this right now?" Ian Asked. "Ian I need you to know what happened and you need to hear it" Mickey said. "That is not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to find out why you didn't tell me about Ryan? Ian Said. "That is the only think that I want to talk about right now. Ian Said. If you don't want to talk about that then there is no reason for me to be here. Ian started to stand up to leave and Mickey placed a hand on Ian's Arm. "Please I just need time" Ian said walked out of the diner and started to walk towards his hotel. 

Ian made a detour to the captains office before he headed home. " hey cap, do you know when my moving expenses will be available? I really want to get out of that Hotel? Ian Asked. " They should be ready tomorrow. When you come in for your shift tomorrow I will have a check for you and you can start moving into your apartment" Cap Told Ian. "thank you. Do you know where my Apartment is?" Ian asked. Captain Marcus wrote the Address down. Ian just wanted to check it out before tomorrow just to find out how long it will take him to walk to the Station and back. 

Ian looked the Address and about died a 2nd time in 1 day. He was moving into the same Apartment building as Mandy and Mickey! Fuck, can my life getting any worse. Ian thought. Ian walked up the stairs and went to the apartment that was written on the paper. SON OF A BITCH. His apartment was right across the hall from Mickey and Ryan!! God Damn it. "Ian?" Mandy asked. "Ya" Ian said. What are you doing here" Mandy asked. "Well Funny story, I will be renting the Apartment in the building" Ian was turning red. "OMG that is so awesome" Mandy squealed As she was hugging Ian. Ian had to cover his ears because she was so loud. " Calm down Mandy, I know this is exciting but can you do me a favor and not Tell your brothers or Ryan. I really don't want them to know" Ian asked of Mandy. " Ya of course but why don't you want them to know" Mandy asked confused. " I will tell them when its the right time" Ian told her. "Okay Ian I will keep this to myself, But you do know that they will find out sooner rather then later. Mandy Said. " I know" Ian said. "

Ian gave Mandy a hug and told her that he would text her later if he needed help. Ian walked back to his hotel room with plans to start packing up and getting ready to move tomorrow after work. Ian reached his hotel room and opened the door And there naked on his bed was Mickey sound asleep.... Ian closed the door and locked it and slowly moved to the chair to watch mickey...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going to talk but it will not go as well you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please bare with me. I am still trying to sort this story out. Cause Neither boy knows what they want

As Ian walked in the hotel room he saw Mickey asleep in his bed Naked. Ian walked over to the chair that was by his bed. "what the Fuck" Ian said under his breath. " Mickey wake up" Ian said as he reached out and touched Mickeys face. Mickey jerked awake. "What the Fuck Ian" Mickey said. "don't WTF me mickey, your the one in my bed naked" Ian said. "you can to explain why you are" Ian Asked. " I came here to wait for you so we could talk. And I spilled my drink all over my clothes so i took them off" Mickey explained. "ya okay!" Ian said. " whatever fucker, I honestly came to talk to you" Mickey said. " What do you want to talk to about? " Ian asked knowing what he wanted to talk about. " Ian, Look I know how this may look. But I did not want to keep it from you about Ryan But he asked me to not say anything cause he wanted to be the one to tell you. Ryan really likes you and wanted to be your friend or buddy. So I didn't say anything." Mickey was still talking when Ian stood up and walked to get a pair of boxers for Mickey cause it was getting really hard to focus on what Mickey was saying when he is sitting so close with no clothes. All Ian can think about is putting his mouth on Mickeys.

Mickey was looking at Ian Looking at him. He knew what the red head was thinking because Mickey was feeling it. "Ian I know we need to talk about this. But Right now I just want you to kiss me and hold me" Mickey said shyly. "Ya that is not going to happen.You have a fucking Boyfriend Mickey" Ian Said Harshly. " I know" Mickey sighed. Mickey look I don't know why you are really here or what you think is going to happen but I am not a side bitch and I don't want to be become one. As much as I want you, I know how to act on my erges' Ian Explained. "I..I.. I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about Ryan. I wanted to I really did" Mickey said. "Mickey, I get that Ryan wanted to tell me himself but I thought were friends and you know how much this is going to kill me working side by side your boyfriend. I don't know what you expect from me" Ian said. " I don't know man" Mickey said. " Can I ask what you thought was going to happen when you came here?" Ian asked. Mickey looked at Ian and Ian knew the answer to his question. " I think you should go Mick" Ian told Mickey. Ian got up from the chair and handed Mickey a pair of sweats and a t-shirt since mickeys clothes were not available at the moment. Mickey got Dressed and walked to the Door and Looked at Ian. Are we ever going to talk about what really is going on? Mickey asked Ian. Ian just put his head down and shook it NO. 

Mickey left Ian with a heaviness on his chest. He didn't know how to express himself but he knew that he need to tell Ian what happened that night and hopefully Ian would Listen. 

Ian sat down in the Chair that was next to his Bed and he could still smell Mickey. It was a smell that he didn't want to ever go away. This brought Ian to Tears again, Ian Laid down on the bed and mickeys Scent was stronger, Ian Grabbed the Pillow and held it to his noes just to inhale that sent. As Ian was drifting to sleep he heard his Phone go off.

Mickey: Ryan wants to meet you for coffee!  
Ian: Why?  
Mickey: I don't know he said something about making you feel uncomfortable yesterday and he wanted to make it right.  
Ian: Do you think that is a good idea?  
Mickey: I dont know man. its up to  
Ian: Mick I.. Dont think so. Just tell him i will see him at work tomorrow. 

Mandy: Ian, do you need me tonight?  
Ian: I really could us a friend ya  
Mandy: Okay I will be there in a few  
Ian: great see you soon

Mickey: I really want to sit down with you and talk  
Ian: Thats not a good idea  
Mickey: Okay if you don't want to talk to me in private. Then at least meet me for coffee later tonight.  
Ian: Ugh... Your Sister is coming over  
Mickey: Blow her off, This is important.  
Ian: ...  
Mickey: IAN!!!!

Ian did know what Mickey wanted to talk about and if he was wanting to talk to he about it either. 

Mickey: Ian, if you don't answer me I will come back to the hotel. 

Ian: ......

Ian jumped when he heard a knock at the door. As Ian walked to the Door he was thinking to himself please let it be Mandy Please. Ian opened the door and....


	13. The talk between mickey and Ian and Ryan and Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys, Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I have not wrote in a long so I am still trying to get back in the swings of things.

Ian Heard a knock at the door. That must be Mandy. Ian walked over to the door and when he opened it. It was not Mandy. "Ryan! Why are you here right now and how did you know what room was mine"? " Sorry Ian, Mickey told me. "Look I really want to speak with you about a couple of things and I really need to get some stuff off my Chest if you will listen" Ryan Explained. " Well your here so you might as well come in" Ian Said moving away from the door!

So whats up Ryan? Ian asked. "Well I need to talk to you about Mickey, and you are not going to like what I have to say. Ryan Said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm listening. Ian said. " Okay, The Day you walked into Mickeys life was the day I wish never happened. Mickey is not the same person he was before you came, and I need that mickey back. He is more distant and he does not want to be touched. I know that this has something to do with you! I see the way he looks at you and you look at him. I noticed it the first time you came over to the apartment and I need it to stop. Ryan Explained. "We will be working together Ian and I want us to be friends, but i don't think that can happen if you have heart Eyes towards my Boyfriend. So this is me telling you that if you step anywhere near him" " hang on hang on, Are you threatening me? Ian Asked. "I don't make threats I make promises and I promise you that if even think about Mickey and I find out about it I will hurt you" Ryan Said yelling. "Ryan, Mickey and Mandy are my friends I have been friends with Mandy for years and I will not stop my friendship with her no matter what, Also Mandy lives with you guys right now so I will be coming over to see my Friend, you can not stop me'' Ian exclaimed. "No I can't stop you from seeing Mandy but I can sure as hell stop you from Seeing Mickey, Mickey is the Love of my Life and I will anything to keep him. Do you understand," Ryan said red faced. Ian Saw red.. "Get out of my room" Ian yelled. Ryan Slowly walked out of the room but before he did he turned around and said. "I mean it Gallagher! you go anywhere near him and your dead!!! Ryan walked out of the room and slammed the door,

Ian's Heart sank and he could not seem to catch a breath, He sat there for a min until he realized that someone was knocking at the door, Ian got up slowly since he legs did not want to seem to work and walked over to the door. Mandy was standing there. "Ian, What the fuck is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Mandy Said. " I really don't know what the hell just happened but Ryan just left" " Ian you need to tell me what the hell happened" Mandy Said a little louder then she attended to. "Mandy I just don;t know" Ian was in hysterics and could not seem to get the Crying under control. Mandy sat with Ian on the couch stroking his back and trying to get him to calm down. "Ian? I really need you to talk to me." Ian took another breath and faced Mandy. God Mandy looked so much like mickey he didn't know if he could do this.

Ian Decided that he was going to give Mandy the short version. "Ryan came by today to tell me that I needed to stay away from Mickey and that if came near him or looked at him that He would kill me!! Ian explained almost in a whisper. Mandy's face was turning 3 different shades of red she was so pissed off. "What did you just say" Mandy asked. Ian just looked at her and shook his head. "I am going to beat the shit out of him" Mandy said as she was getting her phone out of her pocket. " Mandy! Mandy! what are you doing, Please don't call him you will only make things worse. Ian pleaded with tears in him Eyes. Mandy didn't listen she just wanted to make the hurt in Ian's eyes go away. So she did the only thing that she knew she texted Mickey.

Mandy: Hey Shithead did you send Ryan over to talk to Ian?

She waited for the response!

Mickey: Ya, I told him that Ian was kinda upset that Ryan was working there and Ryan said that he wanted to speak with him, So I told Ryan where he could find Ian.  
Mandy: Are you fucking kidding me right now. Let me show you what how the Talk with Ryan with Dipshit! 

Mandy took a picture of Ian crying with red rimmed eyes and with his head between he legs and sent it to her Brother,

Mickey: WTF Mandy what did Ryan Say??  
Mandy: That is not my place to say, But whatever it was it's bad.  
Mickey: I am on my way  
Mandy: No stay away. I don't need your shit to  
Mickey: Fuck off Mandy!! I am in the lobby.

Mandy wondered how mickey managed to get to the hotel that fast unless he was already on his way here to see Ian "fuck" "Uh, Ian.?" Mandy said Ian looked up from where he was sitting. " you might want to prepare yourself, "Why" "cause my Brother is on his way up!! " Mandy what the Fuck!! 

There was a knock on the Door and they both just looked at each other neither of them wanting to move and answer the door. "Mandy, Ian! I know your both in there. Someone better come open this Fucking door!! Ian could hear the fire in Mickeys Voice. Ian rolled his eyes and walked to the door and opened it. Mickey was taken aback at the sight of Ian. "Come in its a fuckin Party" Ian said and waved his hand at mickey. Mickey stood there for a few minutes just looking at Ian. Ian still had tears in Eyes. " Well are you jsut going to stand there or are you going to come in? Ian said not looking at mickey and he kept his eyes down.<  
Mandy was now by Ian side glaring at her brother. " Mickey WTF?? is all Mandy could say. " I don't know but Why don't one of you start fucking talking and tell me what the hell is going on?? Mickey said. Ian and Mandy just looked at each other, Mickey was starting to get very pissed off. " That's It Mandy out Go home! Let me deal with this! Mickey growled. "Hmm, Ya I don't think so. Mandy said with her Arms Crossed. " I said OUT! Mickey said as he started to push his sister out of Ian's Room. "He will call you later! No go and Do not tell Ryan where i am. I will be turning my phone off until I can figure out what the hell is going on. Mickey Shut the Door before his Sister could protest.

Mickey walked back to the couch where Ian was Sitting. He could still see that Ian was shaken and it was killing him. " Ian, do you want to talk about it?' Mickey asked. Ian just shook his head and moved away from Mickey. " Ian would you please look at me" Ian Just shook his head. Mickey knew that he needed to not push the red head cause if he did he would push him away that is not what Mickey wanted. Mickey needed Ian to talk to him. Mickey Moved closer to Ian " please don't" Ian Said quietly. Mickey didn't listen and kept moving closer to Ian. Mickey was within range of Ian and he could reach out and Stroke his face and he did exactly that. When Mickey Touched Ian's Face Ian jumped up off the couch so fast almost like he had been burned. "I said Not to come closer, What are you doing? Ian Asked. "Ian I need you to talk to me" Mickey said Trying to keep his voice calm.  
"There is nothing that we Need to talk about Mickey!" Ian said. " Oh, I think there is! otherwise you would not be looking like someone just killed your best friend" Mickey said turning to where Ian was standing. " Please just go" Ian cried. This was Breaking Mickey's heart to watch Ian so broken and Not know what was causing it. All Mickey knew was that he needed to comfort Ian just like he Did 4 years ago, Granted Ian was not awake when Mickey would go into his hospital room and hold his hand for hours in the middle of the night. No Ian did not know this, Mickey really wanted to tell him but now didn't seem like the time. 

Ian Just stood there like a child lost. Mickey had enough of this he walked right up to ian And Grabbed the back of his head and crushed there lips together. Mickey knew that he should not have done this but he couldn't handle Ian not talking to him. Ian pushed Mickey back!! " what are you doing?? Ian Yelled. " You are not supposed to be here, You need to be with Ryan!" Ian was yelling still. Mickey Just looked at him. "Ian, What are you talking about, Please just tell me what happened!" Mickey was inching closer back to Ian, Ian didn't turn away this time cause he really did want mickey to touch him. Mickey Put His fingers under Ian Chin and Lifted it. "hey you can tell me!? Mickey said. Ian Looked Ian in the eyes and Sighed this was first time Ian looked at mickey since he had gotten there. " You really want to know" Ian Asked. " I would not have gone though all this tonight if I did" Mickey said still looking at Ian green Eyes. "Fine, Ryan came to see me and pretty much told me to stay away from you because I am fucking up your relationship with him and that because of me you don't want to be touched. and your not the Same mickey you were before I came" Ian was word Vomiting but he couldn't stop. Everything just came rushing out of his mouth. Mickey Just stood there and listen to him. Mickey was pissed because that is not why Ryan told him he was coming over here. Ian just looked at Mickey with sad eyes and it broke his heart. Mickey was not expecting what came next. Ian has kissing him and before mickey realized he was kissing him back. It was rough and sloppy, Tongues licking into each others mouths. Ian was groaning into mickey. Mickey was instantly hard and started pushing against Ian. Ian just kissed him harder. Ian knew that he should not be doing this but he just couldn't stop himself he wanted mickey right then, No matter what the fuck up situation was.


	14. The After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happens when mickey and Mandy talk about what happened 4 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going to be the 2nd to last chapter of Angst I Promise.

"Ian, Ian wait, we need to slow down for a minute" Mickey said against Ian's mouth. "I don't want to, This my be the only chance I have with you and right now I don't give a fuck, I just want you. Ian said. Mickey knew that Ian was hurting and he did not want to hurt him Anymore then he already was. "Ian we really need to stop and talk this out please" Mickey said stepping away from Ian, Ian Tried to stop him but Mickey was quicker.

They both were trying to catch there Breaths. Ian had look of Horror on his face when he looked at mickey. "I'm Sorry" Ian said. Mickey just looked at Ian. Mickey wanted Ian god did he want him. But Mickey knew that he needed to speak with Ryan and Find out what the fuck is going on. "Ian, Look I know that your Hurting and I know that this is my Fault. I need to talk to Ryan and find out what the hell is going on" Mickey explained to Ian. Ian looked at Mickey and saw red when he heard Ryan's name. " Fine Get out. go running back to your douche bag boyfriend. Oh and Mickey, Mickey turned around Ya, " Don't come back" Ian said as he walked out of the living room.

Mickey could not believe that Ian just kicked him out and told him not to come back. Mickey was holding back his tears. Ian words where echoing in his ears, Mickey could still feel Ian's lips on His as he walked back to his apartment. Mickey knew that he needed to deal with the Ryan issue, but all he really wanted to do was stay with Ian.

Mickey got back to the apartment, He knew that Ryan was not going to be there because he had training today. but he knew as soon as his Boyfriend got home he would be a ex boyfriend before the end of the night.

Mickey Walked in the door and Mandy was sitting on the couch with her Arms crossed glaring at her brother. " What the hell is your problem Mandy" Mickey asked. " Really Really! You kicked me out of my Best friends room." Mandy said. " Ya I need to speak with Ian without you there, Cause I know you and you have put your 2 god damn sense in where it was not needed. "Mickey started to raise his voice but realized that it was not Mandy's fault. " Look I am sorry that I kicked you out but I really need to see him by myself" Mickey sighed. " Why? So you could fuck him up even more then he already is when it comes to you" Mandy said. "No Mandy. I wanted him to talk to me and tell what the hell is going on so I can try and fix it." Mickey explained. " well you are doing a fine job of that. Now aren't you" " Mandy look Ryan asked me if he could talk to Ian so they could be friends but From what I am understanding that is not what went down and now the person I care about is Broken and I don't know if I can Fix it. Mickey was almost in tears again when he was talking to Mandy! " Mandy Listen I need to tell you something that you don't know" Mickey said. " I am listening" Mandy said. Okay he goes.

" Do you remember 4 years ago when Ian was attacked and left in the ally? Mickey asked. "ya, wait how did you know about that?" Mandy Said. " Just listen: 4 years ago I was in the bar and I went out to have a smoke or something that part is still a little foggy, But anyway I was walking down the ally and I saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind the Dumpster and when i walked out to see them I saw a broken and Beaten man, I leaned down to check to make sure that he was still breathing and that is when a pair for Green eyes stared at me. I asked him if he was alright but he couldn't move. I called 911 and stayed with him until they loaded him up and took him away." Mickey explained. I knew at that moment that those Green eyes where going to live within me for the rest of my Life" " Wait a min you where there" Mandy said. Mickey held up a hand "let me finish". I went home that day and tried to figure out who that man was cause not only did I want him to be okay but I also wanted to know who did that to him. Mickey continued to explain. Mandy stared at him. " I went back to the bar and asked around if anyone knew a red head with pale skin, Fucking alien looking and the bartender told me who he was and that he was in here with you that night. I asked his name and he told me Ian Gallagher. Once I had that information I went to both of the hospitals to find him. I needed to know that he was okay. When I got to the Hospital I saw you running out and I knew that this was the right one. I ran up to the desk and asked about him I lied and told them he was my brother. They Lady at the desk told me what room he was in. I noticed when I got closer to the room that there was a lot of people there so I just waited for everyone to leave. I went back in to the room and sat with him and held his hand, He never knew i was there. I heard that he was getting better and that he was going to go home soon. I wanted to go see him tell who I was and that I would protect him but I couldn't I just couldn't. I left for Seattle a couple of weeks later. 

Mandy Sat there and was dumbfounded, She didn't know what to say. "Mandy, are you listening to me?" Mickey asked. " Ya, i mean you never told him that was you in the ally all those years ago? Mandy questioned. " He knows now, when he came over to the House for the first time he put two and two together" Mickey said. " He didn't say anything to me. Why didn't he say anything to me" Mandy was questioning mainly to herself but she was trying to understand everything. " Mickey, I set ian with the the guy that hurt Ian. That is why we didn't talk for over 4 years. I was so mad at myself and he was mad at me to when I told him. I wish that you would have said something to me 4 years ago" Mandy said. "This would have saved so much heartache" Mandy was pissed off. Mickey sat there for a few mins and waited for Mandy to calm down cause he could see that she was pissed off. 

"Now Ian won't talk to me and Ryan has fucked everything up. " I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say to him" Mickey said to his sister. "Mickey who do you want to be with? I thought you loved Ryan?" Mandy asked. "I like Ryan I have never let myself truly fall in love with him Because he was not Ian. Ian Always held my heart and we never even went out or did anything, But I knew that he was something special." Mickey explained. " you Need to tell both of them how you feel and you need to do it soon." Mandy said with Sadness in her eyes. 

Mickey knew what he needed to do but how was the question on his mind. 

"Mickey i am going to head over to the Hotel to help Ian" Mandy said as she was walking out the door. "Help Ian with what" Mickey asked. Shit, Mandy thought to herself. " Uh nothing never mind" Mandy said rushed. "Mandy stop, what are you helping Ian with? " Ugh, Fine but I didn't tell you, Ian is moving into his own apartment tomorrow and he needs help packing. Mandy Explained to her brother. Mickey just looked at his sister in shock " why didn't you tell me that he was moving? WTF. No one was going to tell me and if I wanted to go over there and speak with him again he was just going to be gone? Mickey was almost yelling now. " No Mick it is not like that, he is not moving far. But I can't tell you where he is moving to because i promised. When he is ready he will tell you. Mandy said as she closed the door and headed down the street to Ian hotel room. 

Mickey sank down to his knees as the tears fell from his face.. FUCK....


	15. moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian moves in across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of angst

"Ian its Mandy please let me in? Mandy asked while banging on the Door. " is it just you? Ian asked. "ya can you please let me in" Ian opened the door and let mandy and looked around the hallway before closing the door just to make sure that no one else was in the hallway. 

Mandy Stood there and looked at Ian for a few minutes before she walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Ian I am so sorry about everything that is happening but I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it". Mandy said. " Mandy I really don't want to hear about if it has something to do with your brother or Ryan. I'm over it and i just want to move on. Ian said as he was packing up his clothes. Mandy sighed she knew that when Ian didn't want to hear something and he told her that he didn't then she would not say anything. Mandy hoped that when they got Ian moved in that they would be able to have the talk that she needed. 

Mandy helped Ian pack everything that he owned into a few boxes, since he didn't have any furniture it was done pretty quickly. Alright Iggy said he would be here in a couple of hours to help if you still wanted his help. Ian didn't mind iggy he was never the issue, Now if he brought anyone else with him then there would be a issue. "great, lets go and wait" Ian said. Iggy got there and they where moving the boxes down to the truck and Ian was checking out of the hotel. " Alright ready to go" Iggy Asked. "yup all set" Ian replied. "Ian you want to tell me where to go since you have not said anything about the direction that i need to drive" Iggy asked Ian. " Oh right sorry, We are going to the same apartment complex as Mandy. I am moving across the hall." Ian said. Iggy looked at Mandy and Mandy just shook her head as to tell her brother not to say anything. Iggy nodded. They drove in silence. 

Mickey was pacing his apartment waiting for Ryan to get home. It was taking to long:

Mickey: Ryan, where are you?  
Ryan: sorry babe got caught at work leaving now.  
Mickey: How long before you get home?  
Ryan: about 10 mins why do you need to pick anything up?  
Mickey: No just get your fucking ass here!

Ryan didn't know that Mickey had spoken to Ian and his sister and he just thought that mickey missed him cause mickey got that way sometimes when he didn't have something shoved in his ass every few days. Ryan was getting excited cause it have been months since Mickey had even touched Ryan. Ryan pressed on the gas just a little bit harder.   
Ryan made it home in about 6 mins. He was almost giddy with excitement. As he parked in the parking lot. Something red caught his eye and his mood changed instantly. Ian was standing next to iggy's truck taking boxes out. Mandy and Iggy where also helping him. Ryan was pissed he wanted to knew what was going on and he wanted to know now.   
Ryan got out of his car and ran over to iggy;s truck. " Hey guys what are you doing, Someone moving out?" Ryan asked making sure to keep his voice calm. " No, Ian is moving in" Iggy said. " excuse me" Ryan asked. " Ian has rented the apartment across the hall from you and Mickey" Mandy said with ice in her voice. " Uh What" Ryan was now seeing red. " Ya right across the hall" Ian said with a smirk. Iggy, Mandy and Ian where heading to the Elevator with Ian's boxes. Ryan knew he had to get to mickey as soon as possible. He took the stairs cause he knew that the elevator was slow. Ryan ran up the 3 flights of Stairs and ran to his apartment where he threw open the door and Saw mickey standing there. Right before he entered the Apartment he heard the Voices coming down the hall and he knew he had to do something. As they got closer he made sure to time it just right so Ian would see. And when Ryan say the red head he Grabbed Mickey and pressed his lips to him. Before Mickey could pull away he heard a gasp behind him. Mickey Looked up and saw Ian standing there with boxes in his hand. 

Ian and Mandy stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Iggy was behind them and was making noise. " Hey fuckheads can you open the door please this shit is heavy" Iggy Groaned. Mandy took Ian's Keys and unlocked the Door to his apartment, Letting Mandy and Iggy Entered Before he did. Ian went into his apartment and turned to shut the door before he did he looked up and saw mickeys mouth open in shock and the smirk on Ryan's Face. Ian shut his door with yet again a broken Heart. 

"what the Fuck Ryan" Mickey asked. " what can't I kiss my boyfriend when i get home from work?" Ryan asked. " No you Can't" Mickey said. " we need to have a chat right now" Mickey said. Ryan looked at him in horror. " babe? What is it?" Ryan asked. " Well let's start by asking what the hell you where thinking going over to Ians and telling him to stay the fuck away from me. And that if he didn't you would kill him?' Mickey was angry. "I don;t want him touching what is mine" Ryan said. " What is your's! I am not your Property ryan. You don't get to tell my friends that they can not come around me or talk to me. you don't fucking own me" Mickey said. "Ya well I don't like the idea of someone else hands on what is mine and I will fight for what is mine. and you are Mine" Ryan Said with a smirk. " Fuck that i am not yours Ryan. Never really have been. I like you sure but I don't love you never have! you Have told me over and over again that you love me but have i ever Once said it back to you? Mickey yelled. Mickey was raging mad now. He really just wanted to punch Ryan in the face. " Mickey you don't mean that" Oh yes the Fuck I do" Mickey. "I want you to pack your shit and get the fuck out. You have 24 hours. You better not be here when I get back tomorrow. Do you understand" Mickey was completely and 100% done with this fucker. He wanted him out of the apartment and he wanted him to leave Ian the fuck alone.   
Ryan was Pissed now. " So you re going to throw years away over some red head that you just met?" " Yes I am and for your information I did not jsut met him! he was the guy that I found 4 years ago in the ally. The one I told you about the one that has my heart" Mickey explained. " Are fucking serious right now!!" Ryan asked. You are going to leave me for someone that you don;t know! You fucked didn't you? Ryan was yelling now. " No you fuck head, Ian and I are just friends he does not know how I feel and If you really want to know yest I love him and have for the last 4 years that is why I never told you that I loved you because Ian has always had my heart. Now pack your shit and get out" Mickey yelled as he was walking to his room. " Where am I supposed to go Mickey?" " Not my Problem" Mickey said as he shut his door. 

Ian, Mandy and Iggy where finishing up the last of the Boxes. Ian heard the yelling coming from the apartment across the hall and he knew that it had something to do with him but he really didn't want to know. So finished up said goodbye to Mandy and Thanked Iggy for helping. " Ian, are you sure you don't want me to stay. I can help you unpack?" Mandy asked. " No Mandy, Its late and I have to work tomorrow. But I will see you in the morning. You can come over for Coffee" Ian said as he handing Mandy the Spare key to his apartment and then he shut the door. It had been a very long day and he needed to get some sleep. Ian went and laid down on the bed that the Station had bought from him. He was just shutting his eyes when his phone went off. 

Mickey: Can we talk??

ian looked at the text he really was not feeling like speaking with mickey. Ian sent back a single word text and then Turned his phone off;

Ian: NO.


	16. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey finally figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little angst only at the beginning other then that its is all fluff.

Ian walked to work that morning not knowing how the day was going to pan out but he was trying to make the best of it. When Ian got to the station he went and changed his clothes. Once he was finished he turned the Corner and Ran right into the one person that he was hoping not to see. Fucking Ryan. Ryan looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Ryan must of sensed him because he looked right at Ian. Ian thought he has going to hit him as fast as Ryan walked over to him. Ian flinched but Ryan didn't hurt him. He just looked him right in the Eye. " I hope your fucking happy you ruined my life" Ryan said. "Hmm I have no Idea what the hell you are talking about?" Ian Said, " Mickey broke up with me last night and he also found out that I had spoken with you and he told me to move out." Ryan explained. Ian did't know what to do or say All he knew what that this 10 hours needed to over like now. 

10 1/5 hours later:

Ian all but ran home. when he got to the apartments he went straight to mickey's. Ian knocked and knocked but no one was home, he felt his Heart drop. Mandy must be at work. and Mickey to. Ian went to his apartment to wait until one of them got home. Ian took his keys out and unlocked his door. When Ian walked into his apartment there sitting in the middle of the floor was Mickey. Ian just stood there shocked. Mickey looked up at him with tears running down his face. Ian went over to mickey and picked him up off the floor and pressed his month to his! Mickey was in shock at the kiss but it felt so good that he didn't want to break it. But he knew he and Ian needed to talk. Mickey needed to tell Ian everything. 

"Ian, Ian! Mickey said trying to break the Kiss. " we really need to talk" "No talking more kissing" Ian said as he leaned back into the kiss. "No Ian I really need to tell you what is going on before this goes any further. Ian sighed and pulled back. " Come sit with me please" Mickey said as he grabbed his hand and lead him to the floor. Ian sat down with Mickey on the floor they were facing each other with there knees touching. "Okay mick i am listening" Ian said as he ran circles around Mickeys knee. Mickey took a breath and started. 

4 years ago I found you in that ally. "ya" Ian shook his head. " and you know that i called 911 to have them come and save you". Ian was still shaking his head. " Mickey I know this already. " yes, but what you don't know is what happened after they took you away. Ian looked at mickey now wanting to know what he was talking about. " After they took you away I needed to make sure that you where okay so i asked around to find out who you were. Once I found out I went to the hospital, I wasn't even sure it was the right one but then I saw Mandy run out the doors and I knew that they must have taken you here. Well I went up to the front desk and told them I was your family and they told me what room you where in. I ran to your room but it was already full of people so i waited for all of them to leave. Once they left I came in and Sat with you and held your Hand. I spoke to you and told you about my life. I prayed for you to get better. I came back every night until you where released. I knew that i couldn't come to you again. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. So i left you something do you remember what it was. Ian pulled the small hand painted rock out of his pocket and Held it out to Mickey. " this? Ian asked" Mickey shook his head. I would put in your hand every day that i was there to keep you safe. when I went the last time to see you I left it in your hand. Mickey could not believe that Ian had kept it all these years. Well i knew that i could not be with you because my Dad would not have allowed me to live if he found out. so i left for Seattle a few weeks after you came home. 

Ian looked up at mickey. Both Boys had tears in there eyes. Mickey knew he had to finish the story. Ian, I did not think I would see you ever again and so i decided to make a life for myself and hopefully I would be able to return to Chicago and find you. Mandy had told me that her best friend had got hired at the station, She didn't tell who but in my heart I knew it had to be you. It was like i was alive again. When I saw you across the street right after you moved here I thought I was seeing a ghost. When my sister came home and said that Ian was coming over for dinner to meet me and Iggy I could not believe it. Then your ass walked in the door, and I was floored. My Skin was alive again and I knew that if you where here i was not going to let you go. But I was with Ryan and I didn't want to hurt him but I also knew in my heart that you are who I was supposed to be with. 

Ian, You have my heart and if you would allow me to I want to be with you. Ian sat there for sometime he didn't know what to say or think. He just stared at mickey. Mickey had his head down with his hands in his lap. Ian was holding onto the Rock that he always carried with him because from some reason he felt connected to that rock and now he knew why. 

Mickey Look at me. Mickey raised his eyes to meet Ians. " I have waited 4 years to find you. whenever I was out on my runs or going somewhere i was always searching for the one with blue eyes. And then when Mandy brought me here that night I thought that yes i found you but you were with Ryan and I did not want to break that up. But Mickey you have always had my heart from the first time you looked at me, No one has ever made me feel the way you did. 'i love you mickey" Ian said as he cried some more. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Mickey said as he pulled ian in and kissed him. 

The Kiss what slow and so full for of love that neither boy wanted to let go. The the Slow and softness of the kiss was short lived because both boys started to deepen the kiss. Ian started to kiss down Mickey's jaw and nip at this left ear. Mickey groaned and tilted his head just slightly to give access to his neck. Ian found that soft spot and bite and suck a hickey into Mickeys neck whispering ONLY MINE. Mickey growled when he heard what ian had said and before Ian knew what was happening, Mickey was yanking off Ians shirt so he could feel that soft warm skin. Ian was still sucking and licking at Mickey, Now it was mickey's turn to kiss down Ian's neck and chest. Mickey was leaving small bite marks and hickeys all over Ian but making sure not to leave any that someone at the station might see cause he didn't want to get him in trouble. 

Ian removed Mickeys shirt so they where now bare chested, The feeling of them pressed together was unlike anything that Ian has ever felt. Ian was fumbling with Mickeys sweats he wanted to get on mickey so bad, He was so hard that he barely could breath, But Mickey had other ideas. Mickey kissed his way down to Ians waistline, ian looked down and mickey was licking his lips as he started to pull Ian pants down. ian thought he would combust by the look that Mickey was giving him. Ian helped mickey out by tugging on his boxers and pants to get them off faster. Mickey licked his lips and gave a low growl when Ian sprang free. Ian was in such awe that when mickey ran his tongue on the underside of ian Cock ian felt his knees buckle . Jesus Christ mick, Mickey looked up at ian right as he did it again, Ian was in complete bliss. Mickey took his time with Ian's cock he wanted ian to feel good. When Mickey took all of Ian down his throat, Ian had to pull back. Mickey, mickey you keep doing that and I am going to Cum and I really want to be in you when that happens. Mickey looked up at Ian and continued to lick, bob and suck ian. Ian could not handle it anymore he wanted to be Mickey he needed that connection to him. He pulled mickey up and gave him a sloppy kiss. Ian could taste himself in mickeys mouth and it drove him wild. 

Ian dropped to his knees taking Mickeys sweats with him. " lay down baby" ian whispered. Mickey did as he was told and laid on the floor. Ian crawled over him, Kissing and Licking all of mickey. " Shit, Fuck.. Mickey groaned! ian smiled he liked the little noises that where coming out of mickey. With every kiss lick or flick of ian tongue Mickey moaned, Ian was leaking precum all over Mickeys legs. Ian knew that he was not going to last long so he needed to get mickey stretched and ready. " Lube? Ian asked. Mickey had a bottle sitting next to the beer bottle that was on the floor. Mickey handed it to Ian. Ian spread the lube around 2 figures and moved to Mickey;s ass. Ian was rubbing and massaging Mickey's hole with his fingers, He would let one slip inside and when it did this Mickey let out a sharp moan. " you okay? " Ya just hurry the fuck up, I need you in me" Mickey could hardly Breath, Ian had inserted 2 more fingers just to make sure that Mickey was ready for his 9in cock. Mickey was Moaning and groaning at the pleasure that ian was bestowing on him, God ian loved that sight. " Will you stop fucking looking at me and Get on me!!! " Your Such a bossy bottom' Ian Smirked. Ian didn't want to prolong to much longer cause he knew if he did he wouldn't last. "Condom" ian asked. " No man I need to feel you all of you, Plus i am clean." Mickey said. "me to" Ian said as he started to push the tip of his dick into Mickeys tight hole. " Fuck, ian bit out. He was inching his way into mickey making sure that he stopped every couple of inches for mickey to adjust. once Ian was bottomed out he sat for a min to take in the feel of the beautiful man under him. " Fucking move!! Mickey growled. " Okay, ian started thrusting into Mickey slow and steady. Mickey was a rolling mess under him. " harder fuck me harder I am not made of glass you can't break me. Ian picked up the pace slamming into Mickey and mickey was loving every minute of it. " Fuck, your huge Ian. I fuckin love it Mickey screamed. Ian is pretty sure that the neighbors heard him and he didn't care. Ian kept hitting that spot that would send mickey into a fit. "Fuck ian I am close please touch me. Mickey whined. " No, i want you to cum untouched. " Ian growled. Ian needed Mickey to cum untouched, Come on Mickey Cum for me... As ian trusted in a few more times.. Look at me Mickey I want to see you cum. And As soon as blue eyes met Green eyes both boys where cumming hard. Mickey came all over his and ian chest and Ian came inside mickey ass, The feeling was unreal. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey as they waited for there orgasms to slow down. Once the boys got there Breathing under control. Ian looked at mickey. I love you so much, thank you for saving me. Mickey looked at ian " No thank you for saving me.


End file.
